


Failure

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight
Genre: Alliteration, Drabble, F/F, F/M, medieval literature, medieval romance, middle english literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An SGGK drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "apology" at femslash100

The fairer femme hangs her head, and says: 'I failed.'  
The hag takes her hand, and 'Fear not', croons the crone. The smooth and the swart, the white and the wrinkled, they press palm to palm. 'Another night always comes-' nearer now draws the elder dame. 'Men boldly make their bargains, but by women's wiles they break.'  
The sweeter one wonders: 'What if he sees it through?'  
Harsh the hag laughs. 'Love, if he honours thy Lord, I should delight to see't.' Delicate she strokes fair skin. 'Only fail thou not. Would thou I show the surest way?'


End file.
